O quanto te amo
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Irina escreve uma carta à Jack, onde lhe diz o quanto o ama a ele e a filha. Qual será a reacção dele...


_Ouvir a nossa filha, aquela menina pequenina que eu segurei nos meus braços, dizer que eu não era mãe dela, partiu o coração, eu devia saber que quando a deixei aos seis anos, que quando ela descobrisse a verdade me ia odiar, mas sempre tive a esperança de que me perdoaria, porque ela pode questionar tudo, as minha lealdades, as minhas intenções, mas eu, nunca menti em relação ao meu amor por ela, ela é minha filha, eu sentia crescer dentro de mim, quando eu descobrir que estava grávida dela, eu senti-me como nunca me tinha sentido, eu tinha sido treinada para ser uma agente, para se tua esposa, mas nunca para ser mãe, apesar de me sentir feliz senti um medo tão profundo em errar, eu não sabia ser mãe mas soube que no primeiro momento em que a segurei nos meus braços que a tinha de proteger._

_Olho para ela agora e sei que nenhuma mãe se poderia orgulhar mais da filha do que eu me orgulho dela, ela tornou-se um bonita, inteligente, e doce mulher, e eu amo tanto, mas… eu sei, eu sei que errei, mas agora tudo o que eu quero é restaurar o mal que fiz embora saiba que isso não é possível, que a tentar protege-la da dor que os outro lhe podiam causar eu estava a causar-lhe a maior de toda, a de crescer sem mãe._

_Contaste-me que ela criou uma imagem de mim lindíssima, de uma mulher de família dedicada, de uma mãe doce, tudo… eu sei que isto até pode não ser o conto de fadas que ela imaginou, mas eu quero que ela nunca duvide do meu amor por ela._

_E quanto à ti, meu amor, eu também te amo, embora neste momento saiba que tu me deves odiar, aliás eu sei que tu sempre me odiaste desde da noite em que te tiram a Sydney e que foste mandado para a prisão acusado de ser cúmplice de uma agente da KGB, e perdoa-me por isso, perdoa-me por te ter feito passar os piores seis meses da tua vida, perdoa-me mas sabes que eu também não fui viver para um castelo, também estive presa durante mais de sete meses. Mas meu amor, eu amo-te, como nunca amei ninguém, amo-te a cada segundo e a cada suspiro, amo-te desde que o sol é sol e vou te amar até que a terra deixe de rodar._

_Porque não posso deixar de sentir que sempre que os teus lábios encontram os meus, eu sinto que o tempo pára para nos ver, é como se a eternidade ficasse presa num momento de beleza incomparável, mas eu sei, que sempre que me beijas que me amas, e isso é uma das poucas coisas que me mantém sã no meio de tudo isto._

_Agora meu amor, deste me uma segunda oportunidade, de ser mãe, agora sinto novamente um bebé crescer dentro de mim, espero pelo dia em que ela venha ao mundo para eu poder comparar os traços do rosto dela com os da Sydney, e quero muito que estejas ao meu lado quando isso acontecer._

_Despeço-me com a promessa de te ver novamente._

_Irina Derevko_

Irina acabou a carta e olhou pela janela, nevava lá fora, aproximou-se da janela e ficou a olhar a paisagem pintada de branco, baixou o olhar para a barriga e passou a mão nela, que já estava bastante saliente.

- O pai vai te ver… eu prometo meu anjo…

Ela sorriu e dirigisse novamente a mesa, dobrando a carta e pondo-a dentro de um envelope.

Sorriu uma última vez antes de se retirar.

***

Jack Bristow tinha chegado à casa quando deu com uma carta em cima da mesa, pegou no envelope e sorriu ao sentir o cheiro que ele emanava.

Abriu e as suas suspeitas confirmaram-se quando viu a letra dela, leu a carta uma vez e outra, e outra…

E não pode evitar sorrir, ela estava grávida, ele ia ter outra menina, outra filha, a Sydney ia ter uma irmã.

Ela na carta dizia que ele a podia odiar, mas ele sabia que nunca, nunca a tinha odiado só sentia magoado e queria que ela se sentisse igual, mas quando ela a beijou sentiu o que há mais de vinte anos nunca tinha sentido, amor… ele tinha amado a Laura, mas o amor que ele sentia por Irina era muito maior, mais belo, mas incontrolável, mais tudo.

Sabia onde ela estava, Rússia, pensou risonho ao ver a parte de trás da carta com a palavra "Rússia – San Petersburg"

Ele ia ter com ela, aconteça o que acontecer, ele ia ter com ela, ele ia estar com ela quando a filha deles nascesse.


End file.
